


It's not over because we hate each other

by PetiteEtoile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteEtoile/pseuds/PetiteEtoile
Summary: Feelings aren't like canned goods; they don't store well.





	It's not over because we hate each other

I miss  
the feeling of being grounded  
in my bed, with you, close  
pennies fall through the slots in my brain  
clattering in the chinks between the sidewalk squares  
looking down at your face  
and seeing a cracked windshield behind your eyes  
as you breathe softly  
like feathers falling to alight  
in your hair and mine


End file.
